11:11
by pixieface Lust
Summary: Make a wish, Ino.


This story is dedicated to my friends Kate (ILY) and Ysabel! Happy Birthday!!!! And this is also for Kiki! Happy Anniversary!!!! This was totally a coincidence! I didnt know that 11:11 was your number! That's so, cool!!! Haha. And I was planning to dedicate this for your bday and anniv! Anyway. ENJOY THE STORY.  
This is a topic I actually liked writing about. because sometimes, I do wish on 11:11. :)

R and R, please! I hope you all like and enjoy reading it.

* * *

**11:11**

I don't know if it was luck, or if her wishes really did come true; but everytime Ino Yamanaka wished, and wished hard, on 11:11, her wishes often came true. At times, in very unexpected ways.

"Oh! It's 11:11! Make a wish guys!" Ino chanted when she took a glimpse at a clock and it read 11:11.

"You still believe that crap, Ino?" Sasuke spat.

Ino pouted, "Yeah, why not?" she shot back, "It's not my fault you're such a damn pessimist all the time!"

"Ino! Start wishing, already!" Shikamaru warned her.

"Right!" the blonde inhaled deep and stared at the ceiling with a smile planted on her face. She shut her eyes for a few seconds then stared at the clock.

"She sure wishes weirdly." Sasuke whispered to Naruto who chuckled at his comment.

Ino was staring intently into the clock and mumbled, "I heard that you bastard." She recited through tight lips. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Ino's side comment. The clock then changed to 11:12 and then Ino turned her attention to her group of friends.

"Sorry, I always wish on 11:11…" she trailed off.

"Yeah…" Sakura said in an annoyed manner, "cuz it's always your wishes that come true." she continued mock jealousy. "Screw that!"

Everyone in the room began chuckling at the drama Sakura started, yet again. Resident Drama Queen: Sakura Haruno was present—all hail. Ino rolled her eyes, "Well that's why you have to wish really hard and want it!" Ino chanted, "but so far, my wishes haven't been coming true…" Ino said sadly.

"Aww, yeah?" Sakura asked concerned. Ino nodded, "mhmm…I've been wishing the same thing for two weeks now." She said. "Aw, Ino! I bet it's just—"

"—it was just all luck before, that's why." Sasuke cut Sakura off.

"Shut up!" the pink-haired girl threw a pillow at the Uchiha. He grumbled.

The group of friends was lounging around Naruto's house, it was Christmas break and they were at each others' house everyday, or every other day. Why not? There was no school and they had nothing else to do.

Naruto yawned, "come on guys, were all friends here." He said stretching. "So, speaking of the time. Do you guys want lunch?" he offered.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kiba said as he got up. He and Naruto then made their way into the kitchen to check out if there was anything good in the stash.

--

_I wish Sasuke would find his happiness already. It's not good for the health to be pessimistic all the time. I wish for all his happiness. He deserves to be happy like everyone else._

That's been Ino's wish for the longest time. But everytime she'd wish, she would only notice Sasuke growing a more bitter personality by the day. But she wasn't they type to give up hope on her wishes.

"What are you doing out? It's not like you to miss a party…"

Ino spun around to find Sasuke a few feet behind. She smiled a faint smile, "party's getting kinda boring." She said turning her back to him, assuming her previous position. Slouched, arms resting on the railings of the outside patio.

Sasuke chuckled, "Sshh. Don't tell Tenten." Ino told him silently. The Uchiha approached her and he too, leaned on the rails.

"Some Christmas party, huh…" he commented looking at the night sky. It was dark and cool, and there was only one star shining in the sky.

Ino grinned, "Well, it was impromptu. Ten just planned it out two days ago, so forgive her…" She answered Sasuke lightly.

"So, what're you thinking about, Ino?" he asked, now looking at the blonde. She seemed to be so beautiful that night. As if glowing compared to the night atmosphere around them.

She shrugged, "Stuff. Everything." She answered him plainly.

"Elaborate on everything…" he urged.

Ino giggled then shook her head, "it's nothing…" she laughed.

Awkward silence took over the situation. Ino was now leaning against the railings and staring up at the sky and Sasuke was hunched facing opposite Ino, arms resting on the rails and looking down to the ground past the railings.

"So, uhm, Ino…" He began, "Sorry for being all crappy a few days ago…"

"About the whole wishing thing?" she faced his hunching figure.

Sasuke nodded. She gave him a smile, "it's fine…"

Silence again.

"I just don't know why you were so angry about it, Sasuke…" she said out of the blue.

Sasuke exhaled, his face was starting to become a little pink, "I have my reasons…" he coughed slightly. Then started staring at the ground again. Ino tilted her head to the side, "Oh yeah?" she asked amusedly. "Do you want to tell me?" she asked sweetly, but not prying.

Sasuke didn't move.

Ino laughed lightly, "you don't have to tell me anything, Sasuke. Don't worry." She resumed looking at the sky. _I don't know why Shikamaru likes cloud watching, _She thought,_ stargazing is so much nicer…well, so much better with more stars but—_

But before she knew it her thoughts were interrupted with Sasuke talking.

"It's cuz…" He began, Ino turned her attention to him as she shook of her thoughts. "Well, we used to all wish on 11:11 for fun, right? We've all done it at least once…" he trailed off. Ino nodded. "Your wishes seem to come true, others did it for fun…"

"and…" Ino encouraged.

"I've been wishing the same thing on 11:11 for a long time now…" Sasuke admitted.

"Oh?" Ino said, now more interested as she shifted her position. She now leaned against the railings like Sasuke. He nodded.

"It just frustrates me that I thought it'd really come true…"

Ino felt sad, "Well, I'm not losing hope on my long time wish, and you shouldn't either." She told him.

"You haven't been wishing for about 2 years. I think it was time I wake up already, Ino…" he said to her.

"I've been wishing for you to be not a pessimist, Sasuke. I wished for your happiness and I hope you do become happy. And I wont give up on that wish because you deserve it." Ino confessed.

A blush spread on Sasuke's face as he heard the words come out of her mouth. Did she care about him that much?

"Don't give up on what you want Sasuke."

"I've been wishing that you would be mine." He suddenly told her. Staring at her face carefully. Ino was surprised at what he said and she stared at him as well.

"Sasuke, I—" she began.

"I'm in love with you, Ino…" he said.

"Will you be happy with me?" she asked. He just gave her a smile.

"**INO! IT'S ELEVEN, ELEVEN!!!"** Sakura dashed out to the patio and yelled before the two could say anything else.

Ino nodded at Sakura, "Thanks Pinky!" She called out. Sakura returned her thanks with a smile and ran back inside to the party.

Ino smiled at Sasuke and began walking closer to him, "I wish for your happiness." She recited encircling her arms around his neck, then she closed the gap between them and planted a kiss on his lips.

"And I wished for you to be mine." Sasuke said smiling.

"Then I guess we both got what we wanted." Ino winked as Sasuke hugged her tighter. The blonde giggled in their embrace and the two stayed snuggled for the rest of the night until they decided to go back inside.

Finally, Sasuke had reason to believe wishing on 11:11 was real.

Because, at 11:11 both Ino's and Sasuke's wishes came true.


End file.
